This invention relates to a pneumatic seeker head and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, for use with missile and aircraft applications for scanning in a controlled pattern an area being searched by a signal or target detector.
Heretofore, there have been various types of seeker heads and tracking antennas described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,654,031 to Mullins, Jr., et al, 2,786,361 to Russell, 2,762,234 to Dodd, 3,238,739 to Webb, 3,487,277 to Walters, 3,987,452 to Godet and 4,197,548 to Smith et al. None of the above-mentioned patented devices provide the unique features and advantages of the subject pneumatic seeker head used for searching a target area in a controlled pattern.